


Signed, Sealed, Delivered

by pterawaters



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Nancy needs to make her claim on Jonathan publicly known.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ptera's Kinktober 2020





	Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580): in public.
> 
> This story happens in the same 'verse as [The Old College Tie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779102).

Nancy gave Billy one last kick in the stomach before looking up at the crowd that had gathered around them. She wiped her bloody hands on her shirt as she asked, “Anyone _else_ want to dispute my claim?”

Several of the spectators shook their heads and the crowd began to disperse. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.” Nancy spat at the ground next to Billy and walked away from him, back to her pack. She let Steve fuss over her a little, but she could tell the way Jonathan needed hugs and reassurance. She scent-marked his shoulder as she hugged him, saying, “ _I’m_ your Alpha. No one else.”

Jonathan nodded and marked her back. His heat had started, and as he rubbed his scent gland on her cheek and jaw, his breath came quick and shallow. He gave a quick sigh before growling softly, “Prove it.”

“Fighting off that asshole wasn’t enough?” Nancy asked him, clasping the back of Jonathan’s neck in her hand. “You want me to knot you right here? In the dirt next to him, so he can see how good I can fuck you? So he knows he has _absolutely_ no chance with you?”

Jonathan groaned and Nancy knew better than to deny her Omega when he was in heat. She pulled him closer, licking his scent gland. His heat pheromones rushed through Nancy’s body, making her feel overheated and aroused. She pressed her hand to the front of Jonathan’s pants, stroking his hard cock with the heel of her hand as she reached further down for his pussy.

“Really?” Steve asked as Jonathan undid the fly of his jeans with shaking hands. “Right here?”

Breathing hard, Nancy licked Jonathan’s scent gland again before urging him to his knees on the ground. She circled him, her eyes on where Billy was watching them. There were a few other people around, but Billy was the only Alpha. 

By the time Nancy circled Jonathan, he was on his hands and knees, presenting his bare pussy to her. Nancy kneeled behind him, freeing her cock from her pants and pressing in. She hissed with pleasure, and Jonathan groaned. Steve made a tsk noise, but he sat on the ground with them, resting Jonathan’s head and arms in his lap, rubbing Jonathan’s back. Hands tight on Jonathan’s hips, Nancy drove into him again and again. The heat scent coming off him got stronger and Nancy felt almost crazy because of it. Why else would she be fucking her Omega with so many witnesses?

Though Billy hadn’t approached them to dispute Nancy’s claim again, he hadn’t left either. Nancy locked eyes with him, staring him down as her knot started to inflate and catch. Jonathan cried out, his satisfied Omega noises music to her ears.

Billy looked away.

Nancy flooded Jonathan’s pussy with her come and locked in tight as her knot finished inflating. She closed her eyes and groaned at how good it felt. She didn’t even care who knew it. Then she reached forward and rubbed at Jonathan’s right scent gland, releasing more of his heat pheromones into the air and calming him in the process.

She asked him softly, “How are you doing, baby?”

“Mm,” he said, twisting his hips in the way that tugged gently on Nancy’s knot. “Feels good, being yours.”

Nancy leaned close to him, not tall enough to kiss him, but pressing her chest to his back and kissing his shoulder. Then she reached for Steve and kissed him soundly. Nancy asked Steve, “You want me to claim you in public, too?”

Steve’s cheeks went pink and he shook his head. “No. I’m good to just keep it in the bedroom. Thanks.”

Nancy laughed softly and pulled him close enough to scent mark him. Even though she was tied to Jonathan, she wanted Steve too. Nancy told him, “Think my rut’s coming on.”

“Yeah,” Steve replied, brushing his nose against Nancy’s scent gland, making her shiver. “Smell good.” Then he petted Jonathan again and scented him as well. “You too, babe. So good. No wonder other Alphas want you so bad.”

Taking another look around, Nancy noticed that the crowd was starting to dwindle. Nancy had staked her claim and had defended it against one challenger. Now that she’d knotted Jonathan during full heat, there was no point for anyone else to try to claim him. If they did, Jonathan’s body would reject them. Plus, Nancy would probably try to kill them.

Tied close to her Omega, Nancy had half a thought that she wished Jonathan wasn’t on birth control. She wanted to get pups on him. She wanted this heat to go somewhere, for her come not to just ease the ache of his heat. She knew it was just a stupid instinctual urge, that she and Jonathan and Steve had to finish college first. But it was still there.

As her knot deflated, Nancy slipped out and pulled Jonathan’s pants back up, covering him from everyone else’s eyes. She pulled her pants up too before leaving Jonathan in Steve’s care. Nancy went over to where Billy still lingered, looking away but not vacating the area.

“My claim is sealed,” she told him. “Jonathan is _mine_. If you ever _touch_ one of my pack members again, I _will_ kill you.”

Billy sneered at her but left without a word. The others gathered around finished dispersing as well. 

Nancy rejoined her pack, helping them both to their feet. She cupped Jonathan’s face in her hands and told him, “I love you. I’m yours. I’m always going to protect you.”

“I know,” he said, turning his head and kissing her left palm. “I’m sorry that asshole followed me here. I don’t know what the hell he was thinking.”

“I doubt he was thinking with his upper head,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to Jonathan’s cheek, then one to Nancy’s. “C’mon. Let’s get you guys back to our nest, before the urge strikes again and you end up putting on another show.”

Nancy grinned, taking Jonathan’s hand in one of hers, and Steve’s in the other. “Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about this fic in the comments below!
> 
> If you want to know more about me and my works, you can find me over [on tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters).


End file.
